


关于分手了两年的前男友只有看到我才会硬（下）

by hoho2a



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoho2a/pseuds/hoho2a





	关于分手了两年的前男友只有看到我才会硬（下）

俗话说万事开头难（尬），但当王嘉尔的脚踝被林在范握紧向着他的怀里一拽，而后腰处的松软让他知道林在范已经给他塞了个枕头时王嘉尔的眼前仿佛亮起了走马灯，当初和林在范没羞没臊的场景在面前穿梭不止。

他和林在范的床事一直都偏向激烈，他们喜欢你来我往式的互相推搡纠缠，会互相啃对方的嘴角，或是扯着对方的头发让其为自己口交，王嘉尔会把林在范用力的推倒再重力的坐在他的跨上磨蹭闹他，林在范会粗鲁的把王嘉尔折成他自己都想不到的体位再用犬齿磨着他的耳垂，舌尖舔着他经常不会摘下来的素圈耳环用喉咙发出的声音问他爽不爽，经常一晚上过去两人都能费半条命的那种。

而这两人的床事曾经还被朴珍荣灵魂拷问过

“你们这是泄愤还是泄欲呢？”

等等！现在不是想这个的时候，后穴的凉意把王嘉尔抽回到了现实

“妈的你个王八蛋！硬不起来是诓我的吧！”

———————————————————————

当天晚上的一开始只是王嘉尔和林在范都盘着腿对坐在床上，说起来那个画面王嘉尔还以为自己是回到了什么初恋+初夜，王嘉尔和林在范的手都伸在眼前的位置手指碰手指再是掌心贴掌心，林在范手腕一转十指小心翼翼地交扣在一起，两人还都穿着白T，纯情的快要溢出屏幕，因为谁都不知道什么时候小在范能有反应，像是等着见证奇迹的时刻大气不敢出地看着对方。

而这时林在范表情变得有些别扭，扭动了几下腰，另一只空闲的手开始向下伸去  
王嘉尔立刻关切的向前倾着身子看他“怎么？有感觉了？”

“不是，屁股有点痒，我挠挠。”同时向下的手绕到身后挠了挠。

王嘉尔嫌弃又无语，咬牙又切齿  
“哥你要屁股痒又硬不起来，我倒是不介意换我干你哦”

林在范以前就很喜欢王嘉尔炸毛的样子，每次看着王嘉尔有些娇气瞪着漂亮的大眼睛准备要骂骂咧咧的时候就觉得可爱死了，恨不得多揉几下他的腮帮子。  
“嘿嘿，这种劳神费力的事还是我来做比较好”  
反应加本能一起赶上躺，林在范说的同时也上手掐住王嘉尔的脸蛋，眼睛宠爱的迷成了条缝，但没揉几下王嘉尔的毛就更炸了“所以现在是有感觉了吗！”

“额....嗯.......”  
林在范收回自己的手环在胸前闭上眼睛用心感受  
“嗯.........”  
再右手扶着额头继续闭眼，沉思状感受  
“嗯.........”  
闭眼做着沉思状又苦恼的摇头感受  
“嗯.........”

“没感觉！要不咱们换抱着试试！”

王嘉尔原本盘腿重心靠后坐着，手搭在身后的床上，有些傲娇表情嫌弃的让林在范靠在他的身上熊抱着他，林在范头靠在王嘉尔的肩上磨蹭着，房间里好安静，能听到衣料摩擦的声音，林在范头顶的头发和王嘉尔后脑勺的头发摩擦的声音，最后是林在范满足的慰叹声。  
林在范闭着眼睛用鼻尖磨着王嘉尔的耳后，王嘉尔觉得自己被撩的有些发抖。  
“森啊。”  
“嗯？”  
林在范又把王嘉尔往怀里拢了拢  
“森身上的味道，还是那么熟悉呢。”  
“是可以让我安心睡着的味道呢。”  
“记得刚到国外的那几天，虽然把枕头带去了也睡不着，我想着吧，应该是时差问题，但后来就知道，是森尼不在我身边。”  
王嘉尔安静听林在范接着说，心脏好像被丘比特之箭穿过，眼皮与睫毛却有些不能自控地颤动。  
“我那个时候好想森尼的味道啊”  
“也不止味道呢，当然更想念你的人，但在那个环境下，觉得，只要一点点，奢求一点点你的味道，可能就足够让我安心入睡了吧。”  
“在范哥...”王嘉尔一只手抚着林在范后脑勺的头发想要说什么又不好意思打断林在范  
“森会不会讨厌哥呢，其实有点的吧？当初说走就走现在说回来就回来，出现在你的眼前又是因为很荒唐的原因。”

“额...内个..哥啊.....”

“再让哥抱抱你吧，我真的好想你啊森尼，我好想你啊。”  
“我也想哥，很想很想在范哥。”王嘉尔把林在范从怀里推开一些距离，有些仰视的角度注视着比自己稍高一些的林在范，从林在范的角度看像是一个乖巧的小狗狗，林在范觉得自己快要掉进王嘉尔的眼睛里

“只是在范哥......”

“嗯？”

“你有反应了。”

“嗯？”

“你顶到我了哥。”

“诶？！？！？！？！？！？！？”

而林在范看看自己小兄弟再看看王嘉尔，再看看自己的小兄弟再看看王嘉尔的时候王嘉尔双手扶住林在范的脖子，靠着重力将林在范压倒在在床上，自己贴在林在范的怀里，用力的吻上林在范的嘴唇，不缠绵，很快的离开但又重复了好几次，他咧着嘴眉毛上扬眼睛笑成了弯月，很爽朗的，同时手摸着还有些愣神的林在范的耳朵和颈部。

“哥，我们做吧。”

王嘉尔很快的被林在范翻转到身下，当王嘉尔的脚踝被林在范握紧向着他的怀里一拽，而后腰的松软让他知道林在范已经给他塞了个枕头时王嘉尔的眼前仿佛亮起了走马灯，当初和林在范没羞没臊的场景在面前穿梭不止。

林在范惯性的打开王嘉尔的床头柜，果然润滑液还是习惯性的放在那儿，有些着急的挤在手上挤些多了就蹭王嘉尔的后穴表面，轻柔的按压着褶皱。  
但两个人像是吻个没够，翻来覆去几遍也没进入正题，心灵相通的人，只要对视就能甜蜜的会心一笑，只要蹭蹭鼻头另一个就会宠溺的皱一皱，互相抚摸着就能获得令人颤栗的体验，互相拥抱着就好像已经能得到满足。

 

而到了后半夜两人喘着粗气并肩躺在床上看着天花板发呆

“还来吗？”

“不了不了不了，我要去洗澡。”王嘉尔选手率先下床。

“那一起吧。”林在范选手相继跟上。

当然结果是在浴室又做了起来，王嘉尔软着腰承受着林在范在身后的冲撞，喊着快要站不稳了就被林在范抱起来放在洗脸台上继续。

像是要没完没了了，王嘉尔有些走神的想，但一转念又有种自己一辈子都给人骗了的感觉。

“妈的你个王八蛋林在范。”

“嗯？你说什么？”林在范没有停下动作喘着气回答。

“丫硬不起来是诓我的吧！！！！”


End file.
